Life Built Out of Love
by Britts122
Summary: Just when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are ready to start a happy life, something happens to Hermione that changes her outlook on her relationship, and life. How will she pick up the peices? Rated M for adult situations, and strong language.


**A/N: J.K. Rowling owns everything.**

It was the second summer after the war. Hermione and Ron were happier than they ever were in their entire life. The summer after the war was so hectic, with applications for Auror camps with Harry and Ron, and Ginny and Hermione getting ready to go back for seventh year. Not to mention, they were helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Over winter break in December, before Hermione went back to school, and Ron finished up training, they both decided, that when summer came, they would find a flat and move in together. Hermione thought it would be best if they both had jobs, first. So as soon as Ron came home from Auror training in may, he applied for a job in the Auror Department of the Ministry. He got the job right away and started putting money away before Hermione knew it. He wanted to surprise her when the time came. For the both of them, it felt as if they had entered an entirely new life. A happy new life without hardship, war, misery or anything else that would ruin their life.

When Hermione came home from Hogwarts, she moved everything she had into the Burrow, out of her parents house. Her parents understood, to her surprise. Little did she know Ron had talked to them about moving all of her things out because they would be moving in together. All she knew, was that Ron got a job at Auror department of the ministry, that he could only discuss with other Aurors. Few details were given to a married spouse, and none were given to anyone else.

The first few weeks went by blissfully. Hermione would get up with Ron in the morning, before anyone else in the Burrow, besides Mrs. Weasley, and help Ron get ready to go to work. Then after he left, she would stay at home, and help out with whatever was needed around the house, and often going to visit her mum. Then, when Ron got home, they would eat dinner with everyone else, then just relax for the rest of the night. They would hang out with Harry and Ginny, or retreat back to Ron's room to have alone time.

The morning of June 20th went by like any other Sunday morning would. Hermione got out of Ron's bed, leaving it unoccupied. He was already downstairs, eating breakfast. She slept in one of his large T-shirts. She pulled on a pair of her pajama pants and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen Ron looked up at her. Gods, she looked adorable in pajama pants and his T-shirt. She walked over to him and sat down. She leaned in for a kiss and when they pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful in the morning".

The rest of breakfast went by as any normal Sunday breakfast went by. Everyone who stayed at the Burrow the night before or came over early enough, ate breakfast together.

When breakfast was cleaned up and everybody but Ron and Hermione had left the kitchen she turned to face him. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to shop for some books. Would you like to join me?" she asked him.

"No, I'd like to help dad out in the garden for a while. I'll see you when you get back for lunch, alright? But, hey. Keep your wand at hand, and your guard up. I can't say much, but there is a psycho man on the loose. I can't tell you much of anything, but he is going around doing things to girls between the ages of 18 and 25. I don't think he'll come around, seeing as the only reports have been between in the middle of the night. But, still. Be careful, okay, love?"

She nodded her head and stood on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips. He looked around in the empty kitchen where they'd been standing. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her, this time full on the mouth, with passion. She parted her lips and he moved his tongue into her mouth. He put his strong hands around her waist, and her petite hands went around his neck. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours until he broke away. "I suppose you ought to get going, if you want to be back here in time for lunch, yeah?"

"Right!" She said with a smile. They'd finish this when she got back, she thought. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I don't think so…" He paused and looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much." He said with a grin across his face.

_It can't get any better than this. _Hermione thought as she walked out of the kitchen. "I love you more."

She left before he could start an argument over who loved who more. Those arguments often ended in neither of them winning and intense snogging. She wasn't too worried about anything happening to her. She helped defeat the dark lord in a war, for gods sake.

Hermione walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with her bag of three new books in hand. She decided she was going to stop into Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to say hello to George and Angelina before heading home for lunch. She looked down at her watch. _10:15 a.m._

As she was walking down Diagon alley on the sidewalk, a strange set of arms grabbed her around her waist and put a hand over her mouth. He pulled her into an alley way and she dropped her bag of books on the ground for them to stay there. The alleyway was next to the dumpster behind a new restaurant.

The strange man cast a bubble with a silencing charm around them and started to unbutton his pants with one hand, holding Hermione down by the chest with the other.

"STOP!" She screamed and pleaded. "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING!". She was in hysterics. But before she new it he pushed her brand new navy blue skirt up and tore off her knickers. He ripped the buttons down on her white blouse Ginny had gotten her for her nineteenth birthday last september.

"NO, OH GOD PLEASE STOP. STOP! S- S- STOP!" She was screaming so loudly she thought if there was no silencing charm they could hear her in Australia. Tears were pouring down her face, as she laid on the ground in terror. She reached for her wand frantically, and sighed when she felt it in her grasp. But, before she could even think, he was grabbing it out of her and sliding it across the ground. When she tried to shove him off of her, he held her arms down by the wrist.

That was when he thrust himself into her in such a force that made Hermione scream more than she had when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. He was going too hard and too fast and Hermione was fighting back so hard.

"Shut the hell up and stop screaming. You know you want this. You came out here wanting this. You want this. Don't scream. Be quiet." He said brutally and then put a hand over her mouth. She was memorizing how he looked through the tears in her eyes.

Greasy black hair that was very thin, and had to be at least six inches long. She found it disgusting and shaggy looking. He had the darkest eyes she'd ever seen in her entire life, even though they were bloodshot red, as if he had just been using the muggle drug, heroin. His nose was large and fat looking. His lips were thin and small. He couldn't have been younger than 35, and no older than 50. Although taller than her, he was still short for a man. He had large muscles though, which held her down with such a force that she could barely move.

While he was inside of her, he tried to kiss her neck. She pushed him as much as she could with the free hand he released when he put a hand over her mouth, but she had no luck. She was completely out of control of the situation and it terrified her.

When he finished he discarded the silence bubble, pulled up his pants and ran away as fast as he could. Hermione laid on the ground, confused for what felt like days, but was only about an hour. She just sat in shock, what had just happened to her, she wondered.

After about an hour she started sobbing uncontrollably, fixed her shirt as best as she could, and then, still crying searched on the ground. She grabbed her wand and looked for the knickers. _He took my knickers! He took my knickers as a token of what HE DID TO ME. _She thought.

Hermione was now uncontrollably crying and a young waitress, probably 16 or 17 years old came out the back door of the restaurant to see what was happening.

"Miss, are you alright? A few of us in the back heard you crying." she asked with a deep look of concern.

_Do I say what just happened? Do I go report him? What do I do? _She stood there, frozen. "Can I please use your restroom?" She blurted out while she wiped away her tears. The young lady gestured her in through the back door. She stayed in one stall of the six stalled bathroom for an hour before actually leaving leaving. She looked down at her watch as she left the restaurant. _12:45 a.m. _

She walked toward the visitors ministry entrance. Hermione, being part of the golden trio, didn't need to use the visitors entrance, but she liked to anyways. It gave her a sense of normalcy. She didn't know why. She got about ten feet away from the entrance when the realization hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't budge.

_I was raped. I was raped at random by some strange psycho maniac behind a garbage bin in a disgusting alley. _

She turned around. No one needed to know about this. She could handle it on her own. He had gotten away anyways. There was nothing she could do about it. The tears started flowing again. She walked around Diagon Alley crying for another three hours.

_I have to go home. I can't wander around town like this for the rest of my life. _She thought to herself. And with a _POP! _She apparated into the burrow.

Ron and his mother got out of their seats at the empty kitchen table as she walked in through the back door into the kitchen. Ron had been worried sick as to why she didn't come home at lunch time. It was almost time for his mum to start dinner when he saw her walking into the kitchen. "Hermione," Ron said softly.

"Leave me alone. I need a shower. Goodnight." Hermione said shortly as she walked past him. She didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't. She walked in, but before she could walk past the table, Mrs. Weasley walked toward her.

"Oh thank god! Hermione, we were so worried about you. Thank goodness you are alright. Where have you been? Have you eaten? Why do you look like you have been crying?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Where were you?' He asked as he engulfed her in a hug and leaned down for a kiss.

She pushed back with so much force he almost fell to the ground. Mrs. Weasley gasped and a very worried expression appeared on her face.

"Get off of me! You can't just grab me like that without permission!" She yelled before running up the stairs into Percy's old bedroom and into the bathroom inside the room. She started running the shower.

_I have to clean his disgusting rapist scent off of me._

"What did you do, Ronald?" His mum asked before reaching out a hand to help him up. He got up on his own, however, being a 19 year old man.

"I have absolutely no idea."

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! If you are here from "A Broken Soul", then I thank you for bearing with me as I work the kinks out of this story. Hopefully this version is better, and it does have a better storyline than was originally prepared. **

**This is my first story ever published on FanFiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. The more popular this story is, the more I'll update. So please review!**


End file.
